


Mated

by Theauthorformallyknownashobbitbabe



Series: Reylo Fantasy/Scify smut [11]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Breeding Kink, F/M, I'm going to hell for this one XD, Loss of Virginity, Pregnancy Kink, Public Sex, Sex on an altar, centaur!au, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7528024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theauthorformallyknownashobbitbabe/pseuds/Theauthorformallyknownashobbitbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey becomes the mate of the centaur Kylo Ren</p><p>Centaur!AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mated

Unkar Plutt had volunteered her to be given to Kylo Ren as his mate. She should have known he'd do something like this when she refused his advances. Now here she was, naked and spread out on an altar. Waiting for the master of the herd to fuck and claim her.

Rey tensed and looked around as she heard someone approaching.

It was him! With his unique coloring there was no confusing who he was. He was tall, pale, dark-haired and dark eyed. He was quite attractive, but Rey was too scared to register it.

Kylo had been dreading this, he didn't want a mate just yet, but his advisers were insistent.

So he finally gave in and let them send a message to the village of Jakku. They enjoyed the protection of the herd and were thus expected to provide a mate for it's master.

It made his heart clench to see the girl carried into his village, stripped and tied down to the altar. She was beautiful, small and slim, with a lightly tan complexion and long chestnut hair. As he watched she stirred, opening her wide hazel eyes and looking around in alarm.

"Calm yourself, no one will harm you girl." He said gently as he approached.

A tear slid down her cheek as she closed her eyes.

He knelt beside the altar and gently stroked her cheek, wiping away the tear. She was even lovelier up close.

"Tell me your name?" He asked.

"It's Rey." She answered, opening her eyes again.

"You're very pretty." He said, pressing a kiss to her neck.

"No! Stop!" She cried, gasping in surprise.

"Rey, you were given to me as my mate. You are mine. Do you understand?" He asked.

Rey's eyes widened.

"I-"

Kylo cut her off with a heated kiss, sliding his hands up her body to cup her breasts. As he began to fondle them she moaned and arched her back. He smirked in satisfaction, moving his attentions to her neck, which he began to suck and nibble.

"You're mine, I'm going to breed you, make you swell with my child." He whispered.

Rey trembled, this couldn't be happening. The master of the herd was going to fuck her and impregnate her!

He continued to stroke and fondle her soft body until she was a quivering mess.

"Please, if this has to happen, take me somewhere else, somewhere private." She asked, panting.

He closed his eyes and clenched his jaw. He knew humans valued their privacy, and he would have honored her request, but his people would never have allowed tradition to be broken.

"I'm sorry Rey, but I'm not allowed to do that. I have to make you mine here, before the members of my herd." Kylo said, stroking her cheek.

It hurt to see the fear on her lovely face, and he promised himself that he would do whatever he must to make her happy once they were mated.

To his surprise she nodded and accepted her situation. So he began to touch her again. Her skin was so soft and silky, as was her long hair. It would truly be a pleasure to deflower this lovely girl and claim her as his mate.

Before long he had her wet, but he needed to prepare her or it might hurt her badly when they mated. So he reached between her legs and thrust two fingers into her, making her gasp and keen. She was gorgeous in the throws of passion. He felt himself getting hard watching her arch her back and moan as he added more fingers and began to scissor them, stretching her virgin sex as wide as possible.

Suddenly she came, screaming his name as her sex clenched around his fingers. He smiled and kissed her, long and deep. It was time.

The altar was slanted, with a tall rim to protect the master's mate. After all, sex between a centaur and a human was a bit risky without the right setting.

Rey shivered as Kylo stood up and moved to stand over her. She didn't look at his cock, which she knew must be huge. It would only worry her. She was just grateful he'd done all he could to prepare her. She bit back a cry of pain as he thrust, hard and deep, taking her virginity as his massive cock tore through her hymen. He stilled, giving her time to adjust, and to her surprise her pain faded enough for her to enjoy the sensation of his cock being inside her.

Kylo smirked when he heard her moan and felt her arch beneath him, clearly most of her pain had faded. Then he closed his eyes and began to thrust, slowly at first, then faster and faster, claiming the beautiful girl beneath him.

It didn't take Rey long to cum, writhing and bucking as her sex spasmed around his hard, thick cock. He bit his lip and stifled a groan as he came inside her. Centaurs were notoriously potent, he'd probably just impregnated her.

Rey gasped as he filled her womb with his seed, the erotic sensation took her by surprise and she came again, wailing in pleasure.

After a few moments he withdrew. Then he cut her bonds and wrapped Rey in her cloak, taking her in his arms. She had asked for privacy and she would have it. Normally the master's mate was bred on the altar every day until she was visibly pregnant. But that tradition had been discarded by his father and grandfather.

Rey was sleepy but curious as he carried her into his home. It was very nice, she had to admit. A gigantic, round, wooden hut, with many rooms full of huge furniture. She giggled when she saw the bed, it was ridiculously big! But then she supposed that was necessary.

He smiled and kissed her tenderly as he set her on his bed and lay beside her, pulling her into his arms. She hummed contentedly and made herself comfortable. Somehow, she knew this was the beginning of a better life.

**Author's Note:**

> *Holds out tin cup* Comments plz?


End file.
